


Tattoo my Soul

by Karmy_Clexa_Faberry100



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmy_Clexa_Faberry100/pseuds/Karmy_Clexa_Faberry100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I saw a while ago, mixed with some of my own ideas. Basically everyone is born with a special tattoo, and when you fall in love with someone their tattoo is then imprinted onto your body. If you are lucky enough to fall in love with your soulmate, their tattoo is imprinted on your heart. Everybody starts out with their own tattoo on their ankle. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at end.

I guess you could saw it’s always been like this. 

The marks have been around since, well, since forever. The stories of the tattoos have been passed down from parent to child for just as long. 

Everyone is born with one, above the heel, below the calf. Not one is ever repeated. Like fingerprints, or snowflakes. All of them unique. 

Some say pain comes with the imprints, especially the pure one. Others say the skin glows a bright white and then there it is. Some say they appear when you aren’t looking, sneaking onto your skin and making its home their. 

Either way, for thousands of years, people have shared in the excitement of the tattoos. Children dreaming of their future marks, adults sharing tales from their youth. The ones who have them on their hearts, the pure marks, try to teach wisdom of how they found each other. The key is to not look, and when the time is perfect, the universe has a way of working. 

But people have changed. They do not want to wait for their pure marks, so they go out searching. And when they fail, they become bitter and angry. Eventually the stories stop being told, until finally, the epic legends have been cast aside, forgotten, left for those who still believe in “fairy tales”. 

The marks still appear, but no one even notices anymore. 

I can tell you for a fact, the universe does not like this new development. I would know, I'm on the council. And I promise we will do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? A little rough, but I'm rusty. I haven't written in a very long time. Stay tuned for the next installment. 
> 
> Next one will be much longer. Promise.


End file.
